While I Was Busy Trying To Hate You
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: She saw him as the geeky kid who spread out all of his dorky books over her desk, and always asked the teacher questions that held up the lesson. And he saw her as the weird kid who listened to her headphones during class, drew strange pictures, and probably made voodoo dolls out of her Barbie's. They hated each other from the word go... OneShot. Leyton. Read and Review.


**While I was busy trying to hate you**

They met in junior year of high school when they were seated together in English class.

They'd seen each other around school before, but they didn't actually know each other. All she knew was that he was Nathan Scott's geeky, slightly older, brother, and all he knew was that she was the best friend of resident queen bee, Brooke Davis.

She saw him as the geeky kid who spread out all of his dorky books over her desk, and always asked the teacher questions that held up the lesson.

And he saw her as the weird kid who listened to her headphones during class, drew strange pictures, and probably made voodoo dolls out of her Barbie's.

They hated each other from the word go.

He joined the basketball team with Nathan half way through their junior year when he realised that it would help him get a scholarship to college, and that's when Peyton's hatred of him grew even stronger.

Peyton was a cheerleader, not because she liked it, but because it made Brooke happy.

But this meant that she had to spend more time with Lucas Scott than she was comfortable with.

"You're a choke, Scott!" She yelled to him, when he kept missing shots during a game.

He smirked at her, then picked up the ball and threw it at her, and she managed to dodge it just in time.

"Nice hands!" She spat at him.

"Nice legs," he smirked, looking her up and down, and laughing in accomplishment when he saw her tightening her fists in anger.

God, she hated him!

He was dorky and condescending in class, and a pig-headed, arrogant, asshole, on the court. There wasn't a version of Lucas Scott that she liked in the slightest.

Nathan Scott fell in love with Lucas' best friend, Haley, shortly after Lucas joined the Ravens, and they married quickly after a whirlwind romance. So by default, Nathan's wife was given a spot on the cheerleading squad… the star of the team had to have a cheerleader on his arm, it was just the way it was.

But it meant that Lucas was around even more.

She was starting to think that she couldn't get away from him.

But he felt exactly the same way about her.

Peyton Sawyer pissed him off to the high heavens.

She wanted to paint herself as an enigma, as a person with a dark, mysterious soul. But she wasn't, she was just another cheerleader with an empty soul, trying to mask her monotonousness by pretending she was 'unique', when really she was just a silly little stereotype.

She was a prom-queen trying to mask herself as a loner, and failing miserably.

And that just made him want to laugh at her.

To be honest, he saw her as nothing more than a hypocrite, and that's why she annoyed him so much.

When he started dating her best friend, they had to learn to tolerate each other, and that's when their problems really started…

"Okay, Lucas is coming over to help us move the furniture out of your room…so be nice, because he is doing us a favour." Brooke smiled; looking around Peyton's half decorated bedroom.

Peyton sighed; she hated this, having to be civil to her sworn enemy for the sake of her best friend.

But, that was the day it all went to shit…

Peyton walked into her bedroom, interrupting Lucas and Brooke's stomach turning make-out session, her eyes filled with tears.

"P Sawyer, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, rushing over to her best friend.

Lucas sighed… Miss pity me Sawyer strikes again.

"My Dad, his, his boat got lost at sea. And, and they recovered a body. I have to go to Hilton Head to see if it's him." Peyton sobbed.

Lucas' felt guilty; he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Peyton Sawyer, his glorified nemesis. His and Nathan's dad wasn't exactly father of the year, but he'd be upset if something happened to him, so he could only imagine how Peyton felt.

"You can't drive in the state you're in…" Brooke started, in reference to Peyton's tears. "I'll go with you." She finished but Lucas stopped her.

"You had those beers at lunch, you can't drive either. I'll take Peyton to Hilton Head." He said.

Normally, he wouldn't even be in the same room with her, let alone the same car, but this was different, he wouldn't let her do this alone, he was brought up better than that.

"Not a chance, not with you!" She exclaimed, but Brooke cut her off.

"P Sawyer, you are not doing this alone, and Luke is willing to help. Can you really afford to be awkward right now?"

Peyton sighed.

"I didn't think so. I'll stay here and watch the house."

. . .

She burst back into their motel room in Hilton Head, afraid that the bracelet her Dad had given her was lost forever.

The body wasn't his, but she'd realised that she had to treasure every memory, and everything her dad had ever given her.

She found it on the comforter, then she sat down on the bed and began to sob.

As Lucas leant against the door frame, he looked at her intently, and that's when he realised that Peyton Sawyer's soul wasn't empty.

It was quite the opposite actually.

She got scared, and upset, and she cared about things, just like everyone else does.

She was human.

He walked into the room and pulled her up by the arms so she was standing in front of him, then he pulled her into a comforting hug.

As she pulled away from their hug, she looked into his blue eyes, and saw that they were staring at her with concern, and care, and that's when she realised that Lucas Scott wasn't the dick she'd always thought her was.

He had a heart.

And in her confusion, and grief, and, pain, she did something she'd later come to regret.

She leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

He responded instantly, the feel of her lips invoking emotions in him that he didn't even know he could feel.

It felt like electricity was sparking between them, electricity that he'd never felt with Brooke, and it made him wonder:

Was their animosity the result of a pent up sexual tension that they'd never been aware of?

Their kiss progressed until they were lying on the bed, and he was kissing his way down her slim, toned, torso.

They were breathing heavily as he moved to kiss her lips again.

But then something tangled in her hair; a bracelet Brooke had given him.

And it completely ruined the moment.

And ultimately ruined her friendship with her best friend when Brooke found out, after they'd stupidly continued to see each other behind Brooke's back when they returned to Tree Hill.

After losing her best friend, her hatred for him returned thick and fast.

But for him, all he realised was that he actually loved Peyton Sawyer, he didn't hate her, and all of his instincts to the contrary were simply because he was afraid of her, afraid of the girl who challenged everything he thought he hated:

The hypocrisy of being a cheerleader who wasn't cheery, not paying attention in class, the depressing drawings, and the rock music that she thought made her unique.

He didn't hate those things about her, in actual fact, he loved them.

She was different, and not the typical cheerleader type that he was used to; She was independent, and not afraid to express her individuality, and like it would any boy, it scared the hell out of him.

So it had been easier to just hate her…until he got to know her.

Then he fell in love with her.

Brooke and Peyton made up, and cut Lucas out of their lives.

He was still around because he was part of the basketball team, and they continued to cheer, but they blanked him, and he kept his distance, watching Peyton from afar as she continued to despise the ground he walked on.

She was right when she thought he was a dick, and she didn't know why she'd let herself be fooled by him.

But it was a lesson well learnt, and she was just thankful to have her best friend back.

. . .

In senior year, Tree Hill High School faced a horrible tragedy.

A student brought a gun to school.

And one of the victims was Peyton.

The school was evacuated, but as Brooke escaped onto the parking lot, she noticed her blonde best friend wasn't beside her, and the first person she saw was Lucas.

"Lucas, Lucas please help!" She cried, and the blonde boy ran over to her, panic over taking him.

"What's going on?" He asked, worried.

"It's Peyton, she was right behind me, and now she's gone. I think she's trapped inside the school!" Brooke cried.

Without even answering, he ran back into the school, tracking Peyton down to the library where he found her with a gunshot wound in her leg.

"Peyton!" He gasped, running to her.

"My Leg, I can't walk, I tried…" She sobbed, holding her leg.

They hid out together, unable to get out, and Peyton began to slowly become weaker.

As she started to drift off, she thought about the fact that he'd come back to save her, and it melted her heart.

"If I told you I loved you right now, would you hold it against me?" She whispered, her voice weak, while she though of how she'd blanked him and hated him for all those months.

"Peyton…" He started, but she cut him off with a gentle kiss before she collapsed in his arms.

He saved her life that day.

. . .

They spent a lot of time together during her recovery, and she showed him her most personal art and her extensive music collection for the first time. She was so talented and knowledgeable and Lucas couldn't help but be impressed.

He learned about her birth mother and the woman's subsequent death. He'd heard about it through the grape vine, but she told him the whole proper story, and he realised that Peyton had actually had quite a hard life.

He told her about how he and Nathan had the same father, and how their dad wasn't nice. But that he was thankful that they still had a close relationship regardless of having different mothers and growing up separately. He also told her about his dream of becoming a published author.

There was more to Lucas Scott than she'd ever imagined, and she was starting to fall for him…hard.

That was until he walked into her room one day, proclaiming that he had news.

"Brooke and I, we're back together…"

Her heart shattered, and in that moment she swore to herself that she'd never let herself be sucked in by Lucas Scott again!

And she swallowed her feelings for the sake of Brooke's happiness.

. . .

They graduated that summer, and Peyton busied herself with Haley and Nathan, who had just welcomed a beautiful baby boy, Jamie, into the world, while Lucas and Brooke spent the summer together.

But Peyton didn't know that Brooke and Lucas' relationship was failing.

She no longer spoke to Lucas, and Brooke was afraid to tell her because she didn't want to face the embarrassment of the same relationship failing twice.

But Lucas and Brooke had become more like best friends, than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lucas walked into his bedroom after being at the river court, to find Brooke sitting on his bed reading a manuscript he'd been trying to hide from her.

She'd found it under his bed when she'd dropped an earring.

It was the first draft of a book he'd written on his own.

A book that documented his love for Peyton Sawyer.

"You love her…" Brooke said, looking up at him.

"Brooke…" He began.

"All this time, you've been in love with her…" Brooke said again, but she didn't seem angry, or sad, her tone was actually one of sympathy and happiness almost.

She was moving to New York in a week, and she trying to find a way to end things with him without losing his friendship, and this was it.

"I'm sorry…" He began, but she cut him off.

"Don't be, it's okay." She started, and he could sort of sense the relief in her voice. He could tell that she had been looking for an escape hatch as much as he had. "Luke, when all your dreams come true, out of anyone in the whole world, who do you want standing next to you?"

He sighed. "Peyton…" He answered honestly.

"Then go get her." She smiled,

He about turned, and began to walk out of the room.

"And you better hurry, because she leaves for LA in two hours."

. . .

Lucas burst into Peyton's bedroom, where she and her dad were boxing up the last of her stuff.

"It's you Peyton!" He announced, as he burst through the door.

Larry, Peyton's dad, excused himself as he could tell the conversation was about to get heavy.

"What!?" She asked, her temper kind of short as she hadn't spoken to him all summer.

"Brooke asked me who I wanted standing next to me when all my dreams come true. And it's you, it's you Peyton…" He said with conviction, walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

If she was being honest with herself, that was everything she'd wanted to hear since the school shooting, but she stiffened, remembering that she'd made a vow to herself to never be fooled by him again. He'd hurt her before and she couldn't face it again.

"Luke…" She began, and he could sense the negativity in her voice.

"Brooke and I, we're over, for good. It's you Peyton, it's always been you. I love you."

But her walls were up, they had to be, she couldn't let herself fall for it again.

So she told him she no longer felt anything towards him, not like she used to, and that she was leaving to start again in LA.

Today was her fresh start, and she wasn't going to let him hold her back on the off chance that he wouldn't screw her over again. It was risk she just couldn't take.

He argued and pleaded with her to stay, and she continually refused, to the point where it became heated, and Larry had to step in and ask Lucas to leave because his daughter was so upset.

"I love you, Peyton, and that will never change!" He said, as he left her room, and ultimately left her life…at least for the time being.

. . .

Two years passed, and Lucas got his novel published and became a successful author.

Peyton was working for Sire Records in LA, but had only managed to work her way up to a mail room supervisor. But slow progress was better than no progress, right?

Lucas' book was selling fast, and the publishing house figured they could cash in from a book tour, so Lucas was now travelling around the country signing books in every major city.

And for the next few days, he was in LA.

As he lay in his hotel room, preparing for another big signing the following day, he began to think of a certain curly blonde, who hadn't left his heart in two years.

He picked up his phone and began to scroll through the many phone numbers her had, landing on hers, hoping that she still had the same number that she had in high school.

He pressed the call button, and was relieved when it began to ring.

They hadn't left the things on best terms when she left, but they weren't kids anymore, and he was hoping that they could move past it.

He smiled a large smile when that familiar voice echoed into his ear.

'_Hello?'_

"Peyton…it's um, it's Lucas…" He stammered, nervously.

'_Lucas Scott?'_ She asked, and he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"How many other Lucas' do you know?" He asked jokingly, making sure that his tone showed that he was kidding.

He was relieved when she laughed.

'_I might know a few…" _She answered, still laughing, and he took that as a good sign.

"But my guess is that you don't…" He started, laughing with her, then his tone became serious again. "Listen, the reason that I'm calling is, well, I'm in LA for my book tour, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my signing and then we could maybe go to dinner or something?" He asked, hoping that she'd share the same mature view that he did, that they were weren't kids anymore, and that she'd agree to meet him.

She was silent as she mulled his suggestion over for a few seconds, but he was relieved when she agreed.

"_Yeah, sure, that would be nice, Lucas."_

She thought it would be nice to catch up with someone from high school, she'd barely even spoken to Brooke in the two years since they'd graduated.

The next day, his signing was busy, and full of excited, screaming, girls, but when he looked up, all he saw was the beautiful girl who haunted his every thought.

Peyton Sawyer.

"So, how much did you bribe them to publish this thing?" She joked, smiling, as she handed him a copy of his own book to sign.

"Peyton Sawyer, sarcastic as ever." He smiled widely, leaning over the table to give her a tight hug.

They spent the afternoon together, enjoying the others company, and Peyton was thinking that Lucas Scott had actually grown into a fine man.

And he was thinking that she was still the amazing girl she always had been, and that he was still very much in love with her.

They were at dinner, and he started to talk about his book.

And she panicked…she hadn't read it.

"So…my book, do you have anything to say about it?" He asked tentatively. It was about his love for her, and he was surprised she hadn't mentioned it.

"Luke, I have to be honest. I kind of…haven't read it yet." She said slowly, and honestly.

He sighed, but he wanted her to know how he felt, so he asked her to take out the copy she'd purchased today, and read the very last paragraph on the very last page.

"Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my team mates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled, silence, was only Peyton, the girl whose art, and passion, and beauty, had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity, the realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer." She read, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, wondering why he didn't come to her at the state championship when he realised that he wanted to be with her.

"Brooke…" He said simply, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"That hasn't changed Peyton. I still love you, I always have, and I think I always will."

. . .

"This is exactly where I'm supposed to be." He breathed against her lips as they kissed passionately on her bed, after his love declaration at dinner.

She felt like he'd really grown up, and she wanted to give him a chance.

Now here they were, rekindling what they could have had in high school if he hadn't gone back to Brooke.

"You were always supposed to be here." She breathed, as he began to kiss her neck and slide his hands over her body.

Their make out progressed until they were undressing each other, and soon they were naked in each other's arms.

"I've wanted this for so long…" He said, looking into her eyes, and she smiled the most beautiful smile that he'd ever seen.

"And now, we can have it." She breathed.

And with that, he pushed into her, both getting lost in the feeling of being together in this way for the very first time.

"I love you so much!" Lucas exclaimed, attaching his lips to hers as he became over-whelmed from getting what he'd dreamed of since junior year.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." She smiled.

Then they proceeded to make love for the very first time.

She woke up the next morning, and rolled over in search of his warm body, disappointment washing over her as she found the spot where he'd slept empty and cold.

Her hand felt a piece of paper, and she sat up, picking the paper up and reading the note that was written on it.

_My dearest Peyton,_

_I love you so very much, but I wasn't honest with you last night, and I don't want to be that guy who lies to you. I shouldn't have let things get as far as they did with us last night, it was wrong of me, but not because I don't love you, because my god I do, so so much, but there's something I didn't tell you. I'm engaged. I know it's cowardly of me leaving like this, only leaving you a shitty, pathetic, note, but I didn't know what else to do. You have to believe me when I say that I love you, and I always will. But I have commitments to keep, and I shouldn't have allowed myself to lead you on and sleep with you last night, it was wrong of me. You deserve so much better this._

_I'm so sorry._

_Lucas._

She broke down in tears. She'd fallen for it again, and this time they were supposed to know better. That was it, now, she really did hate him!

. . .

Two more years passed, it had been four years since they'd graduated from high school, and Peyton had now an assistant to the assistant at Sire Records.

She hoped to be further, but the big executives were snakes, and she refused to play their game.

After Lucas had left her in bed, she had thrown herself into work, which was how she got her promotion, but because she didn't want to play the business game, she was stuck with no chance of further promotion, and she was pretty much at the end of her tether.

Walking into her apartment, she sat up on the window ledge and pressed the power button on the remote that switched on the stereo. It sprung to life and an audio recording of Lucas' book, An Unkindness of Raven's, began to echo around the room.

Since their encounter two years ago, she'd bought a copy of the book every time she saw it, and she now had an extensive collection.

Because, although he left her, she was in love with him.

He'd left as stamp on her heart that she couldn't erase, no matter how hard she tried.

Sighing, she picked up her phone, and dialled a number that she hadn't dialled in at least two years.

"Hi, it's Peyton. What happened to us, you know? I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it." She said to the person on the other side of the phone.

. . .

Brooke and Peyton walked into Nathan and Haley's back yard, after returning home to Tree Hill, to see the young couple and their 4 year old son enjoying the nice weather. Nathan and Jamie were in the pool, while Haley relaxed on a sun lounger.

When Haley noticed them, she jumped up, ecstatically happy to see them.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, running over to pull her old friends into a hug.

They went into the house, and they began to catch up, until the inevitable topic of Lucas came up when Brooke asked how he was.

Peyton had told her about what happened in LA two years ago, but she wasn't sure if Nathan and Haley knew.

"He's a mess."

. . .

Lucas shot the ball though the tattered hoop at the river court, watching as it glided through the hoop and bounced back onto the concrete.

That was his life now; work, basketball, bed.

After seeing Peyton in LA, he returned home to his fiancé, but he quickly realised that being married to her wasn't what he wanted.

He tried to get back on track, hoping that he'd slip into a happy routine with her again, but he couldn't.

So he ended things with her.

But he didn't go back to LA for Peyton.

He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that she probably hated him.

So he cut his losses, and decided to live in hope that she'd one day come back to him.

And since then, he'd only been a shadow of his former self.

He couldn't write, he got no enjoyment out of anything other than basketball, and he wasn't a stranger to a bottle of scotch.

Why had he fucked his life up so badly?

He turned around when he heard the sound of heels on the concrete, and his heart literally skipped one hundred beats when his blue eyes met her beautiful green ones.

"Peyton…"

She walked towards him and she gave him a small hug.

Haley had filled her in on Lucas' sorry excuse for a life, and let her know that she knew what had happened between them in LA, and that Lucas only had himself to blame for how things had turned out.

And although Peyton was still heartbroken over it, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of her, the man she loved.

"You came home…" He said happily, as he pulled away from their hug and took her hands in his.

"LA didn't pan out like I hoped it would." She explained quietly.

"Peyton, I'm sorry about that I did…leaving you in your apartment, it's the biggest mistake I have ever made." He said quickly, but she shook her head and pulled away from him.

She wouldn't let herself get sucked in by his words again, how many times did he think she was going to fall for it?

She told him that she wasn't going to let him fool her again, then she ran away, leaving him alone on the river court again.

But after that, Lucas' whole attitude changed, and once again, he became the man he used to be. He began to write again, and in only a few short weeks, he'd written a brand new novel called 'The Comet'.

It was a metaphorical explanation of his love for her. She was his muse, his inspiration, and for as long as she was around, he knew he'd be okay, because he could work on making her his again, properly.

. . .

"I remember the first time I ever saw you. All skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair…" He started, walking into her office, which Brooke had paid for after giving Peyton the start-up money to start her own record label: Red Bedroom Records. He found her sitting in front of a music stand, using it to lean against as she sketched. "It was hard walking away from you that day, and it's still really hard, knowing that I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me."

She looked at him, and she saw the tears in his eyes.

Why did he make it so damn hard to hate him!

"You hurt me so bad, Luke." She whispered. "And not just in LA, in high school too. And now, I'm just so afraid to trust you." She finished, being completely honest with him.

"I know I can't make you trust me, but I'm asking you to give me a chance. After I left you, I became a shadow of my former self. I'm nothing without you, Peyton." He told her, setting a manuscript down on the music stand she was leaning on. "Read this. I hope it helps you understand how I feel, and how much I want to be with you. I'll be waiting for you Peyton, forever."

And with that, he left her alone in her office again.

. . .

She knocked on the door that led into his bedroom.

It was the middle of the night, around 3:00am the last she'd checked, and she was hoping he wasn't in too much of a deep sleep that he wouldn't hear her knocking.

He opened the door, dressed only in lounge pants, his hair dishevelled from sleep.

"Peyton." He said, surprised but happy.

She had his manuscript in her hand. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside, letting her walk into his bedroom.

He closed the door, and when he turned around to face her, she grabbed his face and fused their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He instantly responded to the kiss, so unbelievably happy that she was there, in his arms. But when they parted for air, he couldn't help but ask what had come over her.

"The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand it, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again. And his belief in God, and love, and art, would be re-awakened in his heart. The comet is my car, the comet is me." Peyton said, crying happily.

He smiled widely, needing no more explanation than the quotation from his book.

She had realised through his book that his love for her was everlasting, and that the mistakes he made were pointless now, because she really was the one for him.

"I love you so much, Peyton Sawyer. And I will never stray from us again, no matter what you chose to do…" He began, trying to tell her that he was hers unconditionally, even if she chose not to be his.

But she cut him off with a searing kiss again.

"I love you, Lucas Scott.

. . .

They married on a sunny Saturday afternoon, in a beautiful outdoor ceremony at a lake that they both loved.

When they finally got together, he never strayed from them ever again, just like he promised he wouldn't, and he made up for every single thing he'd ever done to hurt her.

She was his queen, his life, his everything.

In their vows, he talked about how she used to irritate him back in high school, and how he used to be convinced that she made voodoo dolls out of Barbie's, but now he knew that she had the most beautiful soul that he'd ever encountered. And she talked about how spreading his pile of books over her desk in English class used to make her want to punch his face, but now, seeing him at his desk with books surrounding him, made her want to kiss his face. He was her dork, and she loved him.

When they said 'I do', they both felt like their universe had finally snapped into perfect focus.

They were married for three amazing months when she made him the happiest man in the whole entire world.

She was pregnant with their first beautiful baby.

That was three years ago…

. . .

Lucas leaned against the door frame of his three year old daughter's bedroom, watching as his beautiful, perfect, wife, read her a story.

"Mommy…did you love Daddy as soon as you met him?" The little girl asked, her big blue eyes staring at Peyton intently, and Peyton closed the book she was reading.

"Oh, munchkin, now there's a question…" Peyton laughed. "Honestly, when I first met your Daddy, I didn't like him, I didn't think he was very nice…"

"Why?!" Their daughter asked, her blonde curls bouncing as her little head shot up in surprise.

"I don't know, I can't really remember. But I know now that I was wrong, he is very nice, the nicest person I know, and I love him very _very_ much."

"Daddy loves you _so _much, Mommy, he told me." They little girl smiled as she yawned, her little eyes closing.

"Oh he does, huh? Well that's good then, since I love him too, you know." Peyton laughed softly. "Now it's time to sleep, baby, I'll see you in the morning." Peyton finished, standing up and tucking her daughter into bed.

"Good night, Mommy," The little girl said tiredly, rolling over in her bed.

"Good night, Sawyer Bear, I love you." Peyton said, kissing the side of her little head, then she put the bedside lamp out.

"I love you…" She heard her tired daughter mumble.

"So you didn't think I was nice, huh?" Lucas said jokingly as Peyton reached the door, and she jumped when she saw him.

"Hmm, wherever did you hear that?…" She laughed, walking down the hall after closing the door behind her, but he was hot on her heels.

"You didn't like me when you met me…" He joked again, pulling her into him and kissing her softly.

"What can I say, you were an ass…" She joked back, smirking.

"Oh, you cut me deep, Mrs Scott!" He said mockingly, turning his head away from her dramatically, making her laugh.

"But I love you now…" She said, pouting, but her tone was sultry and seductive.

"Nope, you've said it now." He said, still joking, turning his head even further away for dramatic effect.

"Come on, baby, you know that deep down I always wanted you, even back then…" She whispered, her voice dripping with seduction now, as she dipped her hands under his t-shirt, and up, over his muscular chest.

"Stop being so hot, I'm trying to hate you."

They both collapsed into fits of laughter, and he attached his lips to hers, lifting her up and carrying her to their bedroom so he could physically show her how much he really loved her.

"I love you so much, Mrs Scott."

* * *

**I was thinking about updating Moral Transgression again tomorrow, but I'm worried that three updates so close together is too much… tell me what you guys think.**

**Reviews keep me motivated…**


End file.
